


Cup of Tea and a Chat

by SilentShipSecret



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was sat on the floor at the end of his bed, breathing quietly and slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth. It’d worked quite well in zoning her out which was why she jumped a little when on the exhale, the huff of breath came not from herself, but from by the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Tea and a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eveninmywandering (toldyoutobepatient)

She was sat on the floor at the end of his bed, breathing quietly and slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth. It’d worked quite well in zoning her out which was why she jumped a little when on the exhale, the huff of breath came not from herself, but from by the doorway. Turning, she saw Matt lent against the door frame, arms folded, observing her with eyes slightly glazed, yet burning intensely.

“Hello darling, I didn’t know you were here,” she spoke with a smile, stretching herself from her cross legged position. She never got to standing, however, as the instant she bent over to stretch out her legs he grabbed her and pulled her backwards onto the bed.

Landing in his lap, she kissed his jaw and he smiled sweetly, there was a curiosity in his eyes, “What were you doing?”

“Relaxing,” he looked only somewhat satisfied with that answer as he scratched the back of his neck, she continued, “I know it sounds like hippy mumbo-jumbo or something, but I promise you it’s actually quite… satisfying.” she spoke with a relish to her voice, that definitely got his attention.

Pecking her nose he looked more amused than confused now, “Didn’t have you down as the hippy type Kingston, why on earth would you need to relax when you’ve got me, anyway?” he was smirking now,smug git, “Surely, I satisfy all your needs!”

She couldn’t help but smile back at his wide grin, “Yes, being on constant alert for your flailing limbs does have its relaxing qualities-“

“Oi! They’re graceful!”

“Graceless…” he huffed somewhat, “yet endearing.”

“Well recovered,” he smirked. “Is this what you do when I leave you alone in my flat then? No desperate pining for me, no waiting for my triumphant return home? You sit on the floor and-” his eyes shut momentarily as he too took a breath, “sorry love, but all I see is a woman trying to hypnotise me, by making her glorious chest heave. You’d think you’d save it for when I was about, no?”

She laughed, “If it does that then it’s a by-product, I assure you. Now, quit pestering me, did you bring food back? I’m starving”

“That I did, if you’d so kindly move,” she leapt out of his lap, and as he stood he gave her a peck on her cheek and turned her, holding her shoulders and marching her into the living area.

There on the coffee table in the middle of the room were two bowls, each containing a sumptuous looking salad with deep green lettuce leaves and juicy chicken pieces. On the floor were two cushions, one either side of the table. As she observed, he left her for the kitchen to switch the kettle on, “Would madame like a drink?” he raised his eyebrow.

“Ooh yes, please, that’d be lovely,” smiling she crossed the room and hopped onto a cushion. Matt looked over his shoulder and smiled, she did look lovely when she wasn’t self concious. Her movements became fairy like, she had a sort of energy that a child might have, yet she was always graceful - it endlessly amused him.

———————-

Tea was drank and salads demolished, she leaned across the table to pick a salad leaf off his shirt, at which he smiled and nodded in thanks. She leaned back against the sofa, still sat on the floor, well and truly sated after food, a cuppa and more than a few laughs with Matt (some at his expense).

Matt, without any finesse, starting crawling round to where she was reclined, “Soo,” her brow raised questioningly, before she dropped her head back into the couch cushion, “I was wondering, well… thinking actually. I sort of, hmm, Alex?”

“Yes dear,” she sounded amused.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“That sounds ominous, but of course you can. Although, you are aware you already have done.”

He snorted, “You know what I mean Kingston,” he’d reached her place on the floor, leaning back against the sofa, he draped an arm round her shoulders, her head shifting to rest on him instead of the couch. “It’s sort of more… pillow talk.. than afternoon tea..”

She looked up at him now, not moving from her comfy position, “Out with it then, it’s clearly causing you some trouble.”

“When did you lose your virginity?” her eyes shut immediately, she curled herself into his chest, tucking her head away, while he heard a groan from the back of her throat, decidedly not the good kind either - he knew those, the thought made him smirk, but he shook himself mentally. Gently pushing on her shoulder, he quietly said, “Go on, it’s not that bad is it? I mean you trust me don’t you…” What started out as an encouraging sentence, ended with rather more dejection in it than he’d hoped for. Oh well.

“I was 17, it was a long time ago, yes I trust you. That everything?” she hurled out words in one breath. Matt was slightly taken aback, but continued.

“Okay, I just.. wondered.” he sounded light in tone, but she knew he was still thinking, unpeturbed in his efforts. There was clearly some goal in mind.

He felt her relax against him, unfurling herself a little, “Go on then, you can’t ask me and not give up your own info, when was your first?”

“Alright, I was 16 aand.. yeah. Ok, this wasn’t the best topic of discussion,” he said, scratching his neck.

Smiling, Alex stretched out against him now, looking at him, “Then why’d you ask sweetie?”

“I kind of, ran into her when I went out earlier.” He seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the second, fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt, then scratching his neck again.

“Oh. Her. Um, did she recognise you, I mean, did she say anything?” she stroked down his arm, trying to calm the fit of nervous habits he was breaking out in.

“No, just.. looked away pointedly. Which isn’t surprising really,” he sighed, “Just tell me your first time was rubbish and I’ll feel sooo much better.” He did look rather hopeful.

“Darling, I think it’s a universal fact. It can’t be that bad that this many years later you’re still in knots over it.”

Matt’s eyes shifted to the side, his hold on her tensed somewhat, “Well..” he sounded like a nervous school boy admitting that he’d stuck the tacks to the teachers chair.

“It really can’t be that bad honey,” Alex was smiling a little now, his nervousness was rather cute, “What was it?” smiling even more broadly now, she looked him in the eye and faked shock, “I know!” he groaned, “It was err, all over too soon wasn’t it?”

His eyes flew wide, “I, how?! Ugh.. not the point Kingston,” he ground his teeth. “She’s never spoken to me since  _that_  night, I never felt more sorry for something I’ve done in my life.”

“Then tell me sweetie, what happened? Because I am fully aware that whatever mishap occurred then is well and truly out of the way, you’re more than capable now,” she stroked his hair and watched as his ego grew a little.

He was looking intently at the wall, “When we err, got down to it, it was all, y’know, okay I guess,” tilting his head he added, “and not exactly a marathon. But, well, I-,” he took a deep breath and the next sound she heard was a whisper, “I hurt her.”

He was looking down now, fully ashamed. She felt her heart breaking for him. This was Matt, he’d never hurt a fly. “Oh darling, it was your first time, I’m sure you.. did your best. Besides that was years ago! It can’t be that bad.” He could hear the sympathy in her voice as she slid into his lap, arms round his middle, resting on him.

“It was a complete mess, turns out she’d just.. laid there the whole time _pretending_ ,” he spat, “because some twat had told her it would be the best thing she’d ever felt and she was always so quiet, willing to follow. I was meant to be the man, take care of her, so she never said anything. She got up, left, told her friends and suddenly I’m some sort of monster!”

Matt was truly upset by this point, Alex decided the best course of action was to make him forget, “That is entirely her fault then darling, she sounds like a horrible person anyway. Everyone knows it take two to tango,” her voice had slipped into a sultry tone and Matt picked up on it.

“True. So, yeah, I suppose it’s something that you’re still here and  _presumably_ willing for me to shag the daylights out of you. Gives me hope.” his grin was wide, he was smug again,  _bastard._

“Shag the daylights out of me? Really now?” she was amused as she straddled him, holding onto the lapel of his shirt, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Now?! Okay, whatever the lady wants!” and with that he scooped her up off him and carried her, bridal style, to the bedroom. She had absolutely no idea how he’d done it.

“You are unbelievable Matthew!”

“And I haven’t even started! I know,” he began, mock-self-depricatingly, “I  _am_ that good.”


End file.
